<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Solstice by Panerato (Pandorama36)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233705">Winter Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato'>Panerato (Pandorama36)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer decides to surprise Triss with Winter Solstice decorations to show her how much she truly cares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter months had arrived, and with it the Winter Solstice. Yennefer hated the holidays. It was a constant reminder of how much she resented her family because of how little of an interest they took in her life. At least, that was how it was, until she became closer to her long time friend, Triss Merigold.</p><p>Triss and she had attended Aretuza Academy together. They became fast friends, and later lovers. Their romantic relationship didn’t come as quickly as their friendship. Yennefer wasn’t used to opening up emotionally. Being vulnerable wasn’t her strong suit. As a result, it tended to cause strain on romantic relationships. Unlike past partners, Triss was patient.</p><p>Her friendship with Yennefer gave her an edge. She understood how Yennefer thought. She was able to break down Yennefer’s barriers. Yennefer knew she was safe with Triss, and wasn’t afraid to open up emotionally with her anymore.</p><p>Because of everything Triss had done for her, Yennefer wanted to show her appreciation. Triss loved the holidays and all they brang: Lights, desserts, music, and all the good cheer. She understood why Yennefer didn’t like celebrating. So they limited the decor and other holiday vibes.</p><p>This year was different. This year Yennefer wanted Triss to know how much she meant to her. She had decorated the whole apartment. Really gone out. Scented candles lined the fireplace, filling the apartment with smells of cinnamon and sugar cookies. Bright lights lined the bannisters, and other festive decorations were spread around the room.</p><p>Yennefer heard the timer for the oven go off. She rushed into the kitchen and checked on the roast. Triss had lost her parents when she was younger, and hadn’t had a Winter Solstice meal in a long time. So she looked up traditional dishes that were often made during this time of the year. After practicing the recipes in private, and giving the leftovers to friends, she had finally cooked them to her satisfaction.  </p><p>She smiled as she put the finishing touches on dinner, setting the table for two. She glanced at the clock, Triss should be coming home any moment. She sat on the couch and waited. Now that she had nothing to do, her anxiety started creeping in. What if Triss hated it? What if she had forgotten something important? What if-</p><p>She jumped when she heard keys rustling at the lock. She stood awkwardly in the center of the room while Triss opened the door, entering their apartment. Triss glanced up to see Yennefer first.</p><p>She smiled, her adorable bright smile that Yennefer loved so much. Her curls bounced around her face as she looked about the room, “What… Yen? What’s all this?” She walked further into the room, forgetting to close the door behind her. She continued to look about, taking in all the decorations, and sweet smells.</p><p>Yennefer stood straight, her hands folded in front of her. She tried to stay calm, but she couldn’t help the slight fidget of her fingers. “I… I don’t like the holidays because of my family… but… you are my family now. You love the holidays, and all that comes with it. I just… I wanted to do something for you. To show you how much I care, and… appreciate you.”</p><p>Tears welled up in Triss’s eyes. She laughed and shook her head as she walked over to Yennefer and took her hands in hers, “Oh Yen, this is so wonderful. Thank you. I love it so much… you don’t know- you don’t know how much this means to me.” She hugged Yennefer, holding her close. Then pulled away to kiss her.</p><p>Yennefer smiled as she kissed her back. She brushed her hair out of her face, her palm resting on her cheek as she deepened the kiss. Triss wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. They broke for air and smiled as they rested their foreheads together. “I love you,” Triss beamed.</p><p>“I love you too,” Yennefer whispered.</p><p>Triss grinned as she glanced around the apartment, “I see that. You did such a wonderful job. It’s so gorgeous. Everything is so perfect.” She sniffed the air, “Wait… is that…? Did you cook?”</p><p>Yennefer took her hand and led her to the dining room, “Yes, I’m not sure if I found all the recipes… or even got the tastes right but…”</p><p>Triss gasped when they entered the eating area and saw all the food spread out on the table. “Yen! This is amazing! I… there is so much food. How are we going to eat it all?”</p><p>Yennefer blushed, “I think I might have gone overboard. I hope you like it. We might be having leftovers for a while.”</p><p>Triss laughed and pulled her close, “Good, then I can enjoy this wonderful gift you gave me for several days.”</p><p>Yennefer smiled as she kissed her again, “More than days, we can do this every year, if you like.”</p><p>Triss nodded as she kissed her back, “Yes, I would like that very much.”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on tumblr! My writing blog is <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a>, and my main is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>